


Test Sample

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Other, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: As part of her ongoing tests, Tae decides to have her guinea pig jerk off for her, for 'reasons'.A simple masturbation story.





	Test Sample

As he sits inside the clinic, sitting in the back room with Tae Takemi, Ren Amamiya studies the container that the good doctor has handed him. He gives the punk styled doctor a cocked eyebrow as he says to her, “You want me to...pee...in the cup, right?”

With a smirk on her lip, Tae shakes her head at the eighteen year old high school student. “I'm afraid not, Ren. I'm going to need a sample of another kind. Your semen, that is.”

Ren's head leans back, his eyes widening at the request. “You want my cum? And this helps with your research how?”

“I have my reasons, little guinea pig. You'll know soon enough when the time comes.” the doctor says with a giggle. “Now, go ahead, take off your pants and begin stroking.”

“...You're not leaving, are you.”

“Nope.”

“Just making sure.” Ren answers nonchalantly, standing up to remove his pants. Tae watches on as the young man's school pants lower, watching in ample surprise as his cock seemingly springs to life in a matter of seconds. Takemi bites down on her pen, admiring the shaft that her guinea pig sports. Though she grows further curious about the state of the rest of his body.

“Could...could you remove your shirt as well?” she asks, getting a curious look from Ren. “It's...for scientific purposes. It'll help you breathe more easily when you're stroking.” The doctor looks around, her eyes shifting as if to hope that helped her cover. Shrugging, Ren removes his top, leaving Tae breathless as she gets an eye full of the student's toned body, her eyes staring directly at his abs. Holding her clipboard up to her face, Takemi does her best to hide her glowing cheeks, avoiding Ren's gaze while she holds a flustered expression on her face. “Uh, yes...very good,” she says, clearing her throat, “you may begin.”

As he sits back down in his chair, Ren sighs as he holds the cup up to his large rod, stroking himself while he feels the cool air of the AC blowing about the room. He feels the breeze brush against his naked body, taking deep breaths as he does his best to masturbate into the container, looking away from Tae so as to keep his focus. Ren grunts as he rubs his thumb into his head, hoping its sensitive nature will help him to ejaculate sooner. But it feels that he's having some issues with cumming sooner than he'd like...

 

“Don't force it out!” Tae reminds him, mostly out of wanting to enjoy the show for herself. “Just...take your time. I'm sure doing so will help you achieve the best results.”

 

“If you insist...” Ren says, returning attention to the cup and his cock. As he continues to stroke his rod in front of Takemi, he manages to close his eyes, making an attempt to block out the world and focus on his own thoughts.

His hand squeezes his rod as his thoughts focus on his teammates, particularly the female ones, though his male compatriots in the Phantom Thieves are quite attractive as well. But there's something about the eldest member, Makoto, that draws his mind to her while he continues to rub himself into an orgasm. With his eyes shut, he misses the doctor squeezing her legs together while she bites down on her lip, admiring how incredibly in shape his body is for his age.

Ren's hand starts racing faster, stroking against his cock harder as he pick up the pace. He fantasizes about his senpai, sucking on his lip as he fantasizes her physique under her prim and proper school outfits. His mind undresses her body, staring at her naked beauty as he fantasizes the idea of the eldest Phantom Thief getting on her hands and knees to deliver a blow job that would help him in his current scenario. His rod stiffens up, throbbing in his hand as his thumb pushes hard into the shaft, the tip bumping against his head. Licking his lips, Ren fantasizes the way Makoto grabs his ass cheeks as she sucks him off, the way her tongue wraps around his member, perhaps her thumb slowly reaches for his asshole...

Suddenly Ren's eyes shoot open, wondering where that portion of the fantasy came from. It sends him into a nervous state, while also sending him over the edge. His cock throbs as it begs for release, blood pumping into him as he feels a second awakening happening, as if the Persona process were happening again. Thankfully, it's only his cock ready to burst with his load.

Grunting through clenched teeth, Ren strokes himself hard as he holds the cup against the head of his rod, polishing the pole until his jizz spurts out. Tae watches on, astonished by how big his load is, filling up almost three quarters of the cup when she only needed a third of it. Clearly this boy doesn't get the opportunity to play with himself very often, judging by how much he has to empty from his balls. She's even amazed with the way it squirts from the slit, escaping through quick yet long ribbons of cum that splashes the same way milk is portrayed in television commercials.

When he's finished with his climax, Ren sits naked in the chair, his head tilted back as he sweats heavily, regaining his breath from the process. Once she's snapped from her trance, Takemi moves to a small refrigerator in the room, pulling out a bottle of water for Ren to drink from to rehydrate with. “Here you go. Thank you again so much for helping me out with this research.” she says happily.

After Ren dresses himself back up, he thanks Tae and leaves, ready to relax for the evening, expecting Morgana to nag him to get some rest, though he does feel a bit tired from letting out so much cum in one sitting. As he walks back to LeBlanc, Tae remains in her office, staring at the seed with a hungry expression. “Mmmm, now do I swallow it hot or cold...?” she says with a moan.


End file.
